Judoon in Chains (stori sain)
Judoon in Chains oedd yr ail stori yn yr antholeg Classic Doctors, New Monsters. Darluniodd y Chweched Doctor a'r Judoon. Crynodeb y Cyhoeddwr The Sixth Doctor is no stranger to courtroom drama, but faces a very different challenge when he prepares to defend a most unusual Judoon. After an environmental clearance mission goes wrong, Captain Kybo of the 19th Judoon Interplanetary Force is stranded in Victorian England, bound in chains, an exhibit in a circus show. But he has allies: Eliza Jenkins — known to audiences as "Thomasina Thumb" — and the larger-than-life "clown" in the colourful coat. Uncovering a trail of injustice and corruption, the Doctor and Kybo soon find themselves on trial for their lives… Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Y Doctor - Colin Baker * Capten Kybo/Commander - Nicholas Briggs * Eliza Jenkins - Kiruna Stamell * Jonathan Jaggers Esq/Mr Preddle - Trevor Cooper * Justice Burrows/Jonty - Tony Millan * President Beel/Aetius/Herculania - Sabina Franklyn * Meretricious Gedge/Billy - Nicholas Pegg * Cyfrifriadur Judoon - Barnaby Edwards Cyfeiriadau Dillad * Mae Burrows yn cymharu'r gwisg unffurff Kybo â chilt. Rhywogaethau * Roedd Gedge eisiau hurio Ogrons. * Bywodd rhywogaeth seicig ar y blaned Aetia, enwyd gan y Doctor fel yr Aetius. Y Doctor * Oherwydd ei ddillad, cymerir y Doctor fel cellweiriwr. Gorfodwyd fo gan Jaggers i fod y clown. Ieithoedd * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad Judoonese. Llenyddiaeth * Mae Kybo yn darllen Frankenstein, Great Expectations, Moby Dick a'r canu Robert Burns. * Wedyn gwrando y haicw Kybo, mae'r Doctor yn penderfynu ymweld Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Y Judoon * Mae'r Judoon yn defnyddio sgŵp H2O gludo y cwrt i gyd i blaned arall. Mae nhw'n defnyddio hefyd sgŵp DNA gludo Gedge i'r cwrt yn groes ei ddymuniad. * Unwaith eto, mae'r Judoon yn ufuddhau pob rheol fach. Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio'r arwyddion wedi'u paentio gyda saethau i twyllo nhw i ganlyn nhw. Nodiadau I'w hychwanegu. Crynodeb golygfeydd * Mae'r Doctor mewn cwrt yn y rôl o ddiffynnydd. (TV: The Mysterious Planet, SAIN: Trial of the Valeyard) * Symudir y cwrt i'r blaned Mawrth, oherwydd y diffyg awdurdodaeth ar y Ddaear gan y Judoon. (TV: Smith and Jones) * Mae'r Judoon yn defnyddio sgŵp H20 gludo'r cwrt. (TV: Smith and Jones, PRÔS: Revenge of the Judoon) * Mae'r Judoon yn hoffi canlyn y rheolau y blaned, sdim ots eu pwysigrwydd. (TV: Prisoner of the Judoon) * Mae'r Judoon angen dyfeisau cyfieithu i ddeall aliwns. (TV: Smith and Jones, Prisoner of the Judoon) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod y Judoon yn angen gyda'r Cyhoeddiad Cysgod. (TV: The Stolen Earth) * Mae Kybo yn darllen Frankenstein. Bydd yr awdures y nofel, Mary Shelley, yn teithio gyda'r Wythfed Doctor. (SAIN: Mary's Story) * Dydy Gedge eisiau gweithio gyda'r Judoon. Mae o'n gobeithio fod nhw wedi hurio Ogrons. Dolenni allanol * Tudalen swyddogol Classic Doctors, New Monsters ar bigfinish.com Categori:Storïau sain 2016 Categori:Storïau sain y Chweched Doctor Categori:Storïau sain Judoon Categori:Storïau ym 1884 Categori:Storïau yn Lloegr en:Judoon in Chains (audio story)